Final Fight
Final Fight is the first game in the beat 'em up Final Fight series. It is considered to be Street Fighter's "cousin", and the two series are set in the same universe. Final Fight was originally released as an arcade game and was ported to several platforms, including the Super NES, Sega CD, Sharp X68000 and Game Boy Advance (as Final Fight One). It is also included in Capcom Classics Collection. Characters * Cody * Guy * Mike Haggar * Bred * Two P * El Gado * Poison * Andore * Hugo * Damnd * Sodom * Edi E * Rolento * Abigail * Belger * Jessica Story The story of Final Fight involves the abduction of Mayor Mike Haggar's daughter, Jessica, because he would not work with the Mad Gear Gang to ensure their dominance of the streets. When the Mad Gear thug Damnd contacts Haggar and informs him of the dire situation, Haggar calls up his daughter's boyfriend Cody and his sparring partner Guy (later on stated by Capcom that they never met until then and the dialogue was added for the U.S audience, Guy being Bushin is sworn to fight evil). The three vigilantes then head into the streets of Metro City to bust Mad Gear's skulls, fighting their way through the hordes of goons littering the city (including the Rastafarian thug Damnd, the "Japanophile" Sodom, former Red Beret and militia leader Rolento, corrupt cop Edi. E, and the ill-tempered Abigail), to get to Mad Gear's boss, Belger. On the top floor of a large building, Cody knocks Belger out of the window, sending him falling to his death. The original Japanese version of the Final Fight intro states that the game takes place in 1989, and provides the corresponding ages and birthdates for each of the main characters. The English language version changes the setting to "Sometime in the 1990s..." and only provides the birthdates for the characters. The recent English translation featured in Final Fight One reverts back to the original 1989 date. One The Game Boy Advance version, titled Final Fight One, was released in 2001 as one of the earliest games for the system. Final Fight One features all three characters and the Industrial Area stage that was missing from the SNES version. Dialogue exchanges prior to each boss battle have been added, and the Street Fighter Alpha renditions of Cody and Guy are featured as hidden characters. Notes The game was originally going to be the sequel of the original Street Fighter. The working title for the game was Street Fighter '89. The game was announced in Japanese magazines with the name Street Fighter: The Final Fight in March 1989. Guy and Sodom were featured as playable characters in the original Street Fighter Alpha released in 1995 with Sodom trading his katana blades in favor of a pair of jutte sticks. Rolento was then added to the playable roster in 1996's Street Fighter Alpha 2, followed by Cody in 1998's Street Fighter Alpha 3, who was reimagined as an escaped convict. Also in SFA3, if Sodom is selected under the X-ISM system, he will fight with a pair of katanas again. Maki and Hugo also starred in various Street Fighter games, while Haggar has appeared in the Saturday Night Slam Masters and Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2. Maki and Rolento also appeared in Capcom vs. SNK 2. Haggar and Guy both appear in Namco x Capcom, with the latter partnered with Ginzu from Captain Commando. The Mad Gear Gang is named after Capcom's driving/shoot-em-up game Mad Gear. Packaging Artwork Image:FFJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:FFCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:FFEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:FFOneJapan.png|One Japan Image:FFOneCoverScan.png|One U.S. Image:FFOneEurope.png|One Europe Merchandise Image:FFGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Category:Final Fight Games Category:Fighting Games